pmdrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sol
|Height = 1.67 m|Weight = 78.5 kg |Moveset (Insert the Moveset template here)= |Abilities = Soundproof, Bulletproof |Nature = Naive |Hold Item = N/A |Team Name, if no team put N/A = Paradise }} __TOC__ About :Sol is a human-turned-pokemon who currently resides in Post Town. She was previously a traveler alongside Harrison, another human-turned-pokemon, before arriving at Post Town and being requested to rebuild Paradise. She's mostly oblivious to the greater situation and her reasoning of being summoned to the Pokémon world, though. Appearance :To most others, Sol has an intimidating, strong appearance. She's taller than the average Kommo-o, which are already generally tall. She towers over most other Pokémon she knows, leading them to think she's a bit intimidating. Her face is heavily scarred, also leaving her half-blind. She prefers to keep the details of her scars a secret, and will get anxious when anyone asks about them or acknowledges them. Her appearance greatly clashes with her personality, though, and is more of the "gentle giant" type. Personality :Sol is naive and a little oblivious at times. She sometimes doesn't seem to notice obvious things, and is generally inexperienced. That doesn't stop her from trying her best, though. She makes an effort to help out in any way she can; as long as it doesn't involve battling. She hates the idea of battling and is generally more weak in her defensive skills. She seems extremely intimidated by battling and fighting, and will normally cower behind her team when they stumble upon stronger encounters. Despite her strong looks, she's cowardly and cautious most of the time. Most of the time, she just feels like running away from all her problems. While she'll gradually warm up to others, she'll stutter and stumble with her words the first time she meets you. Relations : Family :She had forgotten where she came from, thus not being able to remember her family in the human world. : Allies :: Harrison :: Being the only other human in the Pokémon world known to her, Sol has already put most of her trust in him. She can normally seen following behind Harrison, as if looking for his protection. Sol seems to look up to his leadership abilities. :: Sol-'"..I know him better than anyone else, and I trust him. I guess I look up to him, too.."'' :: Gabite :: Sol doesn't know too much about this Pokémon, and is a little afraid to approach her. Her temper must have rubbed her the wrong way. :: ''Sol-''' "Don't know too much about her.. She kinda intimidates me."'' :: Luxio :: Description or quote by the character describing their relationship with the character. :: Ixu :: Ixu seems to look up to Sol for protection, though she can't figure out why. Does she really look that intimidating..? :: Sol-' "I think.. he looks up to me? I don't know why though.."'' : Adversaries :: '''Rival Name :: Description or quote by the character describing their relationship with the character. :: Rival Name :: Description or quote by the character describing their relationship with the character. :: Rival Name :: Description or quote by the character describing their relationship with the character. ::etc Logs (Insert character logs here) Gallery Example 1.png Example 2.png Example 3.png Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Human-Turned Pokémon Category:Dragon-Type Category:Fighting-Type